


Pie

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, david's being a little insufferable, late night talks about GBBO aka a show I have never seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 A.M. We need pie.”-A prompt fill for@danieljradcliffeover on tumblr.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> David wants pie. It's two in the morning and Patrick just wants to sleep.

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 A.M. We need pie.”

Patrick’s mouth hangs open, his brows furrowed as David declares this...ridiculous thing. 

_“What?”_ He was half asleep against the headboard when David jostled him awake, and Patrick really isn’t sure he’s _not_ having some weird dream right now. 

He dozed off in the middle of their Netflix binge and he’s sure he’s going to have a kink in his neck in the morning. They normally never stay up this late watching something but David had gotten invested and Patrick just indulged him.

“We need pie,” David repeats for the third time now.

Patrick digs a fist into his eye. He reaches to fold the laptop shut and pushes David’s shoulder to bring him down toward the pillows with him. He resists.

“David,” he grumbles, “please go to sleep.”

“But Patrick!” He nearly whines, and in the darkness he can see the crease between his husband’s eyebrows. “They made all those pies look so good on that show!”

“I promise I will get you pie in the morning,” Patrick says, letting his eyes fall shut, “now let’s go to sleep. We have a drop off at nine.” 

David makes a groan beside him, still sitting upright. “Need I remind you that _you’re_ the one who chose to watch _The Great British Bake Off?_ So really, me wanting pies is your fault.”

Patrick doesn’t even bother to open his eyes when he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “It’s my fault?”

“Yes!” The mattress bounces a little meaning David was definitely using his full body to make a point. “You got me hooked!”

“Well I didn’t realize it was going to make you crave pie in the middle of the night.” Patrick sits up slightly, eyes open. “I will go to the café after the delivery in the morning and I’ll see what Twyla has. Okay?”

“Fine.” 

“Thank you. G’night.”

“Mh.”

Patrick’s inching toward sweet, sweet sleep - hell, he can almost _grasp_ it - when there’s a soft clatter from the nightstand. 

“David.”

“What,” comes a sharp whisper.

“What are you doing?” He slurs.

There’s a beat before he replies, “Looking up pie recipes...”

Patrick sighs. “You’re not making a pie tonight.” 

“What if I had one delivered?” He reasons.

“No one is delivering _pie_ at two in the morning, David.” 

“Fine, fine.” There’s defeat in David’s voice as he sets his phone back on the nightstand, the soft _buzz_ emitting from where it’s plugged into the charger. 

“Patrick?”

“David,” he mumbles into his pillow. _So close._

“Two slices tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.”

“Two _different_ slices,” David elaborates. 

“Yes, David.”

There’s a coyness to his voice as he says, “Thank you,” and Patrick smiles in his half-asleep state.

“And _maybe_ I’ll share them with you.” 

“Generous,” Patrick exhales. “Sleep.”

“You’re the best husband.”

_“Sleep.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
